


Drabbles and Other Nonsense From my Brain

by KirbieaGraia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbieaGraia/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Might as well make my Drabble Fic.Expect Nonsensical Nonsense from my Brain.
Kudos: 3





	1. The Previous Drabbles 1: The Dragonwolf's Black Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Going to put the previous one chapter works into this, as they were drabbles.
> 
> First Up: The Dragonwolf's Black Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "People use the tag Dark!Jon Snow for Jon Snows, that in my honest opinion, aren't that dark. This Jon Snow, on the other hand, is pure unfiltered evil.
> 
> This drabble is inspired by the upcoming mod for Hearts of Iron IV, called The New Order: The Last Days of Europe.
> 
> Jon has nukes. Don't ask me why.
> 
> Oh yeah, this takes place after Season 8."

Jon Snow stood on a cliff on the Fist of the First Men, overlooking the silos, which right now, were having Nuclear Warheads flying out towards their targets. There would be no mercy, no city left spared, no stone left unturned. For all those people who had wronged him, or even those who helped him, he felt no sympathy.

Daenerys. He had heard she was revived by the Red Priests of Rhllor in Volantis. She won't even be allowed to leave that temple before being literally wiped off the face of Planetos.

Sansa. She had used him to reach where she was now. She is nothing more than a hypocrite and a lair, in fact, he thought of her as Cersei Lannister II.

Bran and the others in King's Landing. They could go and die already. He paid no mind to those traitors. He'll just finish what Daenerys started with that city.

Arya. She had sailed off to go die, alone on the high seas. She didn't even feel anything for him on that dock. She was just like, "wHaTs wEsT oF wEsTeRoS," so he thought, "Bitch, you didn't even care for me, for how I was doing. You can go burn in the fires of the Apocalypse too, then."

Let it all burn, he thought, let it all burn. Perhaps future generations would have the sense to actually advance technologically instead fighting over a dumb throne of rusted swords.


	2. The Previous Drabbles 2: The 2nd Death of Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the 2nd of my previous 1 chapter drabbles, The 2nd Death of Jon Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary
> 
> Year: 400 AC  
> Jon Snow's Age: 117 Years Old  
> Location: Fist of the First Men  
> \--------------------------  
> At first this is tragedy (drama), and then it becomes somewhat comedic towards the end, as Jon has lived this long and has yearned to die, so he's happy to finally die.

95 years, thought an ancient Jon Snow, lying on his bed, still wearing his equally ancient cloak & clothes he had worn for over a century, it's been 95 years since I killed Daenerys in King's Landing. I heard the rumors of her returning to life, and I feared she would come and kill me, yet she never did. Soon the rumors dissipated.  
I've lived over a century, and my time draws near. It's been close to a century since when I first met Death, and was brought back.

In that time, since my exile, which I have lived here, a lot has happened. Arya came back from the west empty-handed, and the first thing she did was to come and find me. After she found me, she stayed with me for months, and for that time, I was happy. She eventually left, and as it turned out, she carried a child, MY child. She gave birth one night, all by herself, to a baby boy, which she named after me, his father. Sansa died without an heir soon after Jon Stark's birth, and so the Northern Lords choose him to be the new King in the North, especially after Arya told them who his father was, as I was a Northern Legend. That was the only child I had, despite Tormund's best efforts. Oh how I missed Tormund and his bombastic comments. I hope he's in heaven, chasing his big lady.

Yet, I have even outlived my son, who had 2 sons and a daughter, my grandchildren. My son's funeral was the only time I went south of the wall. When I arrived at Winterfell, Arya was the only one who recognized me. There were lords there who had crowned me King in the North who didn't recognize me, which makes sense after spending 30 years beyond the wall. Aging does that to you. When the people finally realized who-

Jon was snapped out of his brooding, a habit which he had never abandoned, by a soft, yet firm, stepping sound. He remembered & recognized this sound. The Sound of the Grim Reaper. He was bedridden, but when his tent doors flapped open, he spoke.

"Fucking Finally. Long time no see, my old friend," said Jon to the reaper, "Is it my time?"

"Yes it is, Aegon VI Stark-Targaryen, or is it STILL Jon Snow?" responded the Reaper.

"Jon Snow. We already went through this process," Jon Groaned.

"OK, I just need to update the paperwork. Aaaaannd done." The Grim Reaper said, "Let's go, your family is waiting."

And Jon Snow said his last words: "Fucking Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jon Snow, at this right old age of 117, died peacefully.
> 
> Momento Mori, Jon Snow.


	3. The Previous Drabbles 3: The Totenkampf of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 4th of my previous one chapter Drabbles.
> 
> Why didn't I put my third one before this?
> 
> I consider the third one to be my magnum opus of my 1 chapter drabbles.
> 
> Anyways, here's Totenkampf of the North

Location: Winterfell, the Kingdom of the North

————————————————————

Jon Stark watched as his troops were being overrun and beaten by the troops of Queen Daenerys Targaryen.

He had refused to bend the knee to her, knowing that it was suicidal, yet he refused.

He invoked an ancient idea called the Totenkampf, or Death Battle, where the entire North would make a final stand, with the whole North coming together to fight in the last dying breath of a free nation.

As he had plenty of troops in Winterfell’s walls, he prepared.

However, as more and more people fell, Jon had one final trick up his sleeve.

A device of unparalleled power sat in the crypts, with Jon holding the key to activate it.

Jon decided enough was enough. He called all the troops outside the walls back in, and once they were all inside, he signaled he wanted to negotiate.

The Queen, when she saw his signal, ordered her troops to stand down.

She then ordered him to open the gates to her troops, which he did, after ordering his troops back deeper into the castle.

She landed Drogon on the wall right next to Jon, and hopped off, with Drogon staying behind her.

She then addressed Jon.

“Jon Stark, you have fought valiantly, however, your fight was in vain. Bend the knee, and I will spare you and your castle.”

Jon then put his hand into his pocket and brought out the detonation button.

”You fool,” he said, “The North will never surrender!”

He then pressed the button, which began a five-second countdown.

”HAIL THE FREE NORTH!” He shouted, and then the bomb exploded, vaporizing everyone and everything, wiping Winterfell off the map.

At Castle Cerwyn, a girl looked and saw a Mushroom cloud rise, signaling the North’s victory in the Totenkampf.


	4. The Previous Drabbles 4: A Typical Lazy Day In the Life of Jon Snow as a Farmer on the Rhoyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my favored 1 chapter Drabble: A Typical Lazy Day In the Life of Jon Snow as a Farmer on the Rhoyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jon left Daenerys after she burnt down King's Landing instead of killing her. He went to Essos, got some land along the east bank of the Rhoyne, and became a farmer. Jon doesn't really give a flying fuck about Dany and Westeros anymore, as he managed to get a life without any of them. He also doesn't give a flying fuck about his heritage, either.
> 
> Daenerys still loves him, but she can't find him and nor does he really care that much. He enjoys the simple lifestyle of a farmer.
> 
> This is just about Jon and his new life, so Daenerys doesn't matter in this."

Jon looked out on the River Rhoyne one morning, where he built his wooden house close to the banks so he could listen to it. The noise helped him fall asleep, you see.

His house was located 50 km due south of Chroyane, which is also known as the Sorrows. Jon knows the city is there, and is smart enough to avoid the deathtrap.

He brought Ghost to Essos with him, and so when he got up off the bed, the direwolf got up with him. He went into the kitchen, grabbed some deer meat that Ghost had dragged back with him, and stoked the fireplace, located in stone in order not to burn the house down, back to life. He then placed the deer meat on the metal rod, and set it to cook the meat for breakfast. He grabbed some chicken eggs he had hard boiled recently, and some bread he made, and put it on a plate. Ghost looked up at Jon, obviously hungry, so Jon tossed him some chicken meat was soon going to go bad. The direwolf eagerly swallowed the meat up and would be content, for now. He looked outside a window, and silently thought to himself, "This is probably a good day to be lazy. The crops are still growing, and the only thing I have to do is let the chickens out of the coop." Ghost was smart enough not to attack and eat the chickens, but his presence around the coop scared the chickens, so Ghost was an effective way to get the chickens back into the coop, as the chickens were free range, so Ghost had to run around in the evening, before sunset, scaring every fucking chicken on his farm back into the coop. The chickens usually head into their coop around that time, however, their were some unruly ones. Those were the ones Ghost had to scare.

After a few minutes of staring out the window, he headed over to where the deer meat was cooking, and slowly took the metal rod off, making sure not to touch the warm parts lest he burn himself. He walked over to the cooling rack, and then set the rod down. He then picked up a glass of water, and swallowed it down, being thirsty. He then went outside to the coop, and let the chickens out. He then walked over to the bank of the Rhoyne, pulled down his pants, and took a morning leak into the river. Once he was done, he pulled his pants back up and went back inside. The deer meat had cooled, so he grabbed a cutting knife, and cut 3 strips off.

He then put the deer bacon on his plate with the bread and eggs and took it and sat down at his table. He used his self made fork and knife to eat his breakfast and once he was done, put his plate on the floor so Ghost could eat the scraps, and he went outside and looked in the sky. From where the sun was at, it was about noon, which is when he usually wakes on lazy days like this. He then went onto the side of his porch facing south, and sat in his rocking chair. He could see the Rhoyne and the chicken coop at the same time. This rocking chair is where he would sit all afternoon, watching the chickens cluck around, away from the banks, being smart enough to know that creatures in the river could come up and snatch them, taking them away forever.

He sat rocking in his chair, watching the Rhoyne waters go by, and thought to himself. "Is Daenerys still searching for me? If so, it's been 2 years and she still hasn't found me here. Is she looking across Essos? I think she probably thought that I am in a major city, like Braavos or Volantis or some other place." He also thought about other things and slowly fell into a light slumber.

3 hours later, he awoke from his nap, and the first thing he saw was an Old Man of the River staring at him from the river. He and Ghost left these turtles alone, knowing how the Rhoynar, even if they don't live here anymore, they still worship the turtles. He had seen quite a few in his time here, so this wasn't new to him. Jon and the turtle stared at each other for a few minutes before the turtle decided to carry on with its business, ducking back under the water, never to be seen by him again. Jon still brooded, that was an unbreakable habit for him, and so Jon began to brood again, thinking about stuff, however, he was relaxed, rocking back and forth in his chair. He brooded for 2 and a half hours after that before he got up out of the chair, and Ghost knew what time it was. Every Chicken was back in the coop, which was rare, there would usually be a straggler or 2 which Ghost would scare into the coop, so Jon just simply closed and locked the coop door.

He went inside and made himself some dinner, which consisted of a venison and cheese sandwich and a mug of ale. He bought cheese in the local town market and the ale was some he brought from Westeros. He drank that ale to symbolize a lazy day. As the sun went down, Jon finished his ale and his sandwich, giving Ghost a select slice of the deer meat before heading to his room. Ghost followed him in and Jon shut the door, got into bed, tucked underneath his furs, blew out the candle, quickly falling sleep from the sounds of the Rhoyne, thus concluding a typical lazy day as a farmer on the Rhoyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my previous 1 chapter drabbles.
> 
> The Next Chapter will be back in the United Kingdom of Westeros.


	5. Alternate UKW Timeline I: Fruitidor 25th (9/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an Alternate Timeline, a drabble which doesn't take place in the main UKW timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/25 (Fruitidor 25th) in the UKW Calendar equals 9/11 (September 11th) in the Georgian Calendar.
> 
> I do not mean to offend anyone with this. We shall never forget nor forgive.

Location: Sept of Snow, White Harbour  
Date: Fruitidor 25th, 10 AD  
\---------------------------------------

It seemed like a normal day in White Harbour, as people strolled along across the city. Cars went along their way on the many roads, and people were attending practices at the Snowy Sept.

All seemed normal, yet under the Sept, a plot was unfolding...

"For the Night is dark and full of terrors." a red priest, and a member of the Holy Order of R'hllor, The Fiery Hand, preached to his followers.

"For the Night is dark and full of terrors," the priests accomplices repeated. The Red Priest then grabbed a match and struck it, then threw it onto the ground,

And the Snowy Sept exploded in a green fire.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

People watched in horror as wildfyre took hold on the area surrounding the Snowy Sept. Firefighters from all across the city rushed to the scene to try and prevent the flames from spreading any further. The WBC immediately began coverage on the events unfolding in White Harbour, and in Winterfell, Jon Stark lied in bed looking at the TV screen in shock. Who would commit such an atrocity? Who had the gall to attack the Direwolf? Who had the courage to attack The North? Jon was about to get up when his phone rang. He picked it up to see the caller was none other than Thoros of Myr, who people called "The only Red Priest in the North." Thoros was heavily loyal to Jon, especially after Jon personally slayed the Night King during the Battle for the Dawn, ending the Long Night after a month-long battle across the massive city of Winterfell. Even with the advanced tech, the battle was still a nightmare, and the North commemorated the day the Night King was slain every year.

Jon picked up the phone and asked, "Thoros?"

Thoros immediately responded, "I know who did the attack. The Fiery Hand. R'hllors Holy Order."

Jon then spoke with Thoros for a little while about the attack before heading out.

In front of Winterfell Castle, he made a speech.

"What has happened in White Harbour today shall never be forgotten. Hundreds have died with Thousands still missing. The culprits behind the attack are none other than the Fiery Hand, an order devoted to serving R'hllor. I hereby declare them a terrorist group. They will be brought to justice."

Jon spoke for over 30 minutes about the attack and the response.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The attack on the Sept of Snow shocked the North, and stirred them into anger. The War on Terror had just begun.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Death Toll:

2,066 killed

8,643 wounded

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Today, September 11th, 2020, marks the 19th anniversary since the attacks on the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. We shall never forget those who died in the attacks, and we won't forget the brave passengers and crew who died on United Flight 93. We shall never forgive Al-Qaeda for what they have done.

Never Forget, Never Forgive.


	6. The Final Shattering

It’s the year 310 AC, and Westeros is on fire, literally, as a massive wildfire was raging in the Westerlands. 

Tyrion Lannister, who was the Hand of the King and Lord-Paramount of the Westerlands, was in King’s Landing, which was still rebuilding from when, you know, a massive dragon burnt down the city, leading on the reconstruction of the city.

The fact that he was ignoring the massive wildfire, which was out of control and now threatening Lannisport, now currently the 2nd-largest city in Westeros, after Oldtown, which had regained its title of largest city which it had held for a long time before King’s Landing was built, was making the people hate him even more, as he murdered his father, the previous Lord-Paramount, Tywin Lannister, among many other things.

The citizens of Lannisport appealed to their Lord-Paramount for help, and the mayor of which, one Tommard Lannister, a member of the Lannisport offshoot of House Lannister, and thus a very distant relative of Tyrion’s, sent multiple letters to Tyrion, begging for help, which were all promptly ignored.

When it become clear that Tyrion didn’t care for his own subjects, Tommard appealed for help from other lords across Westeros, which included one Baelor Hightower, current lord of Oldtown, who was head of a faction, called the Rose Thorns, who were intent on toppling the current Lord-Paramount of the Reach, Bronn Blackwater, who had turned the Capital of the Reach, Highgarden, into a massive brothel.

Baelor raised some levies to be sent to Lannisport to aid in repelling the wildfire. When this news reached King’s Landing, Tyrion decided to stop ignoring his people, only to tell Lord Hightower to remove his men from Lannisport immediately.

In response, Tommard angrily nicknamed Tyrion as “Tyrion the Tyrant,” and revolted, quickly taking Casterly Rock and proclaiming himself “Duke of Lannistershire,” and called upon the other lords of the Westerlands to join him in his revolt, which they promptly did, all of the them united in their hatred for Tyrion.

Tyrion appealed to the king, one Bran the Broken, to help put down this rebellion. Bran agreed, sending out summons to all lords, calling for them to levy their troops and march on Lannisport.

Baelor, whose men were still in Lannisport fighting the wildfire, was none to keen to have his men fight those whom they were helping, and joined Tommard’s revolt, and called the other lords in the Rose Thorns to arms, which they did, as they all wanted Bronn gone from Highgarden.

The Principality of Dorne and the Iron Islands, who both wanted independence, also rose in revolt, with Dorne marching its troops to attack Horn Hill, the seat of House Tarly, the head of which was Samwell Tarly, current Archmaester to the king, however, his position as Archmaester was not recognized by the Citadel, home of the maesters. Baelor sent his brother, Garth Greysteel, to besiege Horn Hill, which he did, joining Randym Martell, the Prince of Dorne, in besieging the castle.

The people of the Horn Hill, who didn’t like Samwell, soon after opened the gates and gave the castle to Garth, who recruited the Tarly’s soldiers, who included both skilled Pikemen and Longbowmen, and marched his forces to Highgarden, where the other Reach lords were already laying siege to Highgarden.

Randym Martell moves his troops to Blackhaven in the Stormlands, laying siege, and quickly taking the castle. He then marched on Gallowsgrey, former home of the now extinct House Trant.

However, by this time, the lord of the Stormlands, Gendry Baratheon, had all his troops at Storm’s End, and when he heard of Blackhaven’s fall, and the ongoing siege of Gallowsgrey, he marched his troops into the Dornish Marches, arriving at the midway point on the Boneway between Summerhall and Gallowsgrey soon after the latter fell. The Dornish, unaware of Gendry’s forces, marched on the castle, and met Gendry’s troops southwest of the castle, and both sides skirmishing in the 1st Battle of Auroch’s Horns, which was a minor Dornish victory, as Gendry decided to fight the Dornish at the northern end of the Boneway, Summerhall, where his father, Robert Baratheon, had won 3 battles against the Reach’s forces in a single day during his Rebellion.

The Dornish, instead of marching east through the marches, marched north along the Boneway, and just as you might of expected, met Gendry and his forces at there at Summerhall.

The Battle of Summerhall was brutal and costly for both sides, and saw the first use of Gunpowder as a weapon, as Niter and Saltpeter was very common in the southeast Stormlands, with Stormlander forces placing highly explosive niter bombs in trebuchets and firing them at Dornish forces, and using the first cannon in history and also using Arquebuses and early Muskets, causing many casualties for the Dornish Forces. The battle resulted in a decisive Stormlander Victory, with Gendry gaining the nicknames of “Hammer of the Dornish,” and “Stormhammer,” which were 2 of the many nicknames he would gain during the Final Shattering.

Gendry followed the Dornish Forces, meeting them again at the 2nd Battle of Auroch’s Horns, which was another decisive Stormlander Victory, with Gendry killing Prince Randym in single combat. Soon after, Auroch’s Horns became known as Gendry’s Horns and the pass between the horns as Gendry’s Pass.

The Dornish forces were shattered with the loss of their prince, with the Dornish being led by Lord Yronwood back to Wyl, taking heavy casualties on the way and barely staying organized until they arrived at Wyl, and which point the troops of the many different lords scattered, trying to return to their lord’s lands. 

With Randym’s death, Dorne had shattered, becoming the first of the 6 kingdoms to shatter. At the end of the Final Shattering, only a single kingdom of the 8 kingdoms that were left nominally vassals to King’s Landing after the North left, and that was the Stormlands, who revered Gendry, who after the Shattering, created a constitutional monarchy, dismantled feudalism in the Stormlands, created a parliament that is an exact replica to that of the Parliament of the United Kingdom, with a House of Lords (which originally consisted of the the former Stormlords, who, because feudalism had been dismantled, were no longer in control, and instead represented their former lands) and a House of Commons (Fun fact about this: Davos Seaworth survived the Shattering and was the first Prime Minister of the Stormlands.)

(Note: I included the Crownlands as one of the 8 kingdoms)

In the Reach, Highgarden has been captured, and the lords met to decide who would rule the Reach. They couldn’t come to an agreement and negotiations broke down, with the Reach becoming the 2nd of the 7 kingdoms to shatter.

During that time, a a massive storm went over the Westerlands, with the rain putting out the fire. The rebelling Lords of the Westerlands met the Royalist forces of Tyrion Lannister, who personally led the troops, at Hornvale, and completely destroyed the royalist forces, with not a man of the Royal Forces surviving the battle, including Tyrion, who was captured and beheaded by Tommard, who proceeded to toss his body into the Red Fork, and then take his head back to Casterly Rock, and trebuchet it into the ocean.

After the display of complete and utter annihilation of the Royal Forces, the Stormlands, the Riverlands, and the Vale proceeded to secede from King’s Landing. Bran, even after losing a quarter of his available forces at Hornvale, would not allow this, and sent a group of Crownlander lords with 2 quarters of available forces, excluding an eighth of those forces, who were kept as garrison for King’s Landing, to capture Harrenhal, and sent the last remaining quarter to the Stormlands, with the troops being led by Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne.

The knights of the Vale, led by Robert Arryn, quickly arrived in the Riverlands, meeting up with Edmure Tully’s forces at Darry and combining with them. Their forces then marched south before message arrived of Royalist Forces heading towards Harrenhal, and turning their forces to meet them there.

The battle of Harrenhal saw the potential of a Royalist Victory, however, that was soon only a memory when the Ironborn, led by Yara Greyjoy, arrived as reinforcements. During the battle, Edmure was killed, struck by a stray arrow straight into the eye, killing him instantly. However, despite Edmure’s death and heavy losses, the battle of Harrenhal was an Anti-Royalist victory, with the Royalist forces retreating south, to the ruins of Whitewalls, where the 2nd battle between the combined Riverlander-Vale-Ironborn and royalist forces took place. The battle, despite the royalist last inflicting major casualties on their opponents and only taking minor losses themselves, lost the battle, retreating to Sow’s Horn, where once again, the two sides met. The Battle of Sow’s Horn was a skirmish compared to Whitewalls and Harrenhal, and once again, The Anti-Royalists won. The royalist retreat went to Brindlewood, where they once again lost, and once more they retreated, with the enemy hot on their heels.

The commander of the Royalist Forces, Lord Hayford, decided to make their final stand at his home castle of the same name, Hayford. He had a quarter of his troops in the castle, mainly consisting of archers, and placed the remaining three quarters outside the castle. Soon, the Combined force arrived, and attacked, beginning the bloodiest battle of the Shattering, the Battle of Hayford.

The battle was intense and brutal, and lasted for an entire week. Over the time of the battle, both sides received reinforcements, which were promptly thrown into battle. At the end, neither side had won, and the battle was a stalemate. However, the battle led to the shattering of 3 kingdoms, and those were: The Vale, the Riverlands, and the Iron Islands. The Riverlander forces all perished in the battle, along with most of the Vale and Ironborn forces, with both Robert Arryn and Yara Greyjoy being killed.

In the south, the situation wasn’t much better. Gendry has learned of the approaching enemy force and moved his troops to meet them northwest of Storms End, at what is now known as Gendryburg. The Battle of Gendryburg was a complete and utter rout for the Royalists, with the arquebusiers and musketmen raining volley after volley on the royalist forces, along with the cannon, which managed to wipe out an entire division of cavalry with one cannonball. Gendry fought both Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne at the same time with his warhammer, crippling Brienne and killing Podrick. The Royalist forces didn’t flee, instead surrendering and switching sides. 

In the Westerlands, Tommard proclaimed himself Lord-Paramount, which made all the lords that had previously fought beside him instead attack him, as the title of Lord-Paramount signifies loyalty to King’s Landing. Soon after, the people of Lannisport rose up in revolt and toppled Tommard, declaring a republican city state, which the other Westerlander lords excepted. The overthrow of Tommard and the declaration of the Republic of Lannisport signifies the Shattering of the Westerlands, with now only the Crownlands still standing. However, that was about to change...

Gendry, after the victory at Gendryburg, proceeded to march north to King’s Landing, laying siege. Bran refused to surrender even after a month under siege, so a large mob of angry Kinglanders overwhelmed the defenders of the Red Keep, and stormed in and killed Bran, and then after that, they opened the gates, letting Gendry and his men into the city.

Gendry knew it was pointless to try and reclaim all of Westeros, so he annexed all the land owned by the Stormlands before the Conquest, excluding King’s Landing, which he installed a provisional government there, creating a city state. 

The Fall of King’s Landing signifies the shattering of the Crownlands, the last kingdom that would shatter, and thus the *Final Shattering* was complete, and the *Age of Warlords and Reformation* in Westeros has begun...


End file.
